the phantom plumber
by Pulsar747
Summary: Danny is sick and tired of earth, his friends left him on a rumor, maby it's time to visit an old friend... maby its time to leave this planet... maby even the very dimension he grew up in... if a certain time-master has anything to say about it...


**First A/N: -IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ-**

**Hello all. This story was inspired by the song: ****The World at Large****by Modest mouse, and the story ****_Rumor Mill_****by ****HollyKalina23. In short, Danny is cast out by his friends on a mere rumor and needs to leave. He feels that he cannot be friends with people who believe a lie from someone they hardly know instead of the one they knew for years. And a little back-story so you ****aren't****confused; Danny, Tucker and Sam are all plumbers. They went through the basic training during their summer when they were 12. They knew Ben during that time because of him being Danny's pen-pal. They had met Ben, Gwen and Max during the previous summer. (I can't see Danny living in a house with a 9th****degree black belt without getting some skills. And Danny is a Major genius with an eidetic memory in this story so it still ****isn't****that far off.) They had become honorary Plumbers when they were Fourteen (3 months before portal incident.), mainly due to Sam and Tucker being slower than Danny to finish training and also the fact that Danny wanted to become an honorary plumber with his friends. He then met up with Ben many times since the accident. **

**Anywho… I'm not going to bore you anymore with this A/N anymore… minus these last few details; Danny is sixteen, he is as smart if not smarter than a Galvan (Will explain later) with his imagination in this story. The prologue is merely a runner up piece, a prelude if it were. The real story is a five year skip into the future.**

The phantom plumber

Chapter one

Prologue, part 1

Danny's POV:

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Last week, Valerie Grey had started a vicious rumor about me that had my own friends turning against me. No matter the time or circumstances, Valerie pretended to be a victim when Tucker, Sam or anybody else was involved, but whenever it was just me or no one is looking, she smirks and has a gleeful and, in my opinion, evil glint in her eye. I have a theory about why, but I need to check it out.

Sighing again, but for entirely different reasons than the sadness before, I gazed up at my final period teacher, ironically, it was Mr. Edward Lancer. I mean, seriously, how many classes does this guy teach? I don't know, and I have an eidetic memory for the realms' sake! Thumping my head into the open palm of my left hand, I pulled out my notepad and pencil and started working on my latest design for my inventions. So far, I have an Iron Man- based suit, (mark 7 from movie, only black, silver and white) ghost zone drones (Zone Drones or Z-drones for short) that could fend off Pariah Dark without suffering a scratch, (sadly, I did not have these when Pariah stole Amity park from the earth) I even built my own spaceship!

Right now I am working on every day-use holograms. I am coming along quite nicely. Thankfully, Vlad cannot steal my ideas, due to me using the language of the Aracnachimps, (spidermonkey) and not being able to understand the language. I smirked at his look of utter confusion when I caught him trying to steal my ideas. I nearly wet myself laughing at him about it, especially when he asked me how I made the language. I merely told him that it is a real language from the stars, to which I could barely hold in my laughter at his utterly confused and frustrated face… until he left of course. Then, I couldn't hold in my mirth even if I tried. Tucker and Sam couldn't hold in their guffaws at all. For nearly a month they couldn't go without busting a gut laughing at the mention of said friutloops name or, if they saw him, picture or otherwise. Even so, I still see the sparkle of mirth whenever he's mentioned.

I smiled a small, sad smile at the thought of my friends. _Ex-friends._ A little voice that I have come to realize is Dan hissed in my mind. I merely imagined a large tiny-toons style anvil falling from the sky aimed right at Dan. I lightly chuckled as I saw in my minds' eye, Dan running from the shadow of the falling anvil… with the shadow growing larger while following him around. I barely managed to reign in my chuckles as the anvil smashed him and a flattened arm slid out carrying an 'ouch' sign in a decidedly Wiley Coyote fashion.

Hearing a cough, I looked up to meet Mr. Lancer's eyes. "Yes?" I asked in as a respectful manner as I could.

"What is so funny about Shakespeare Mr. Fenton?" was his response.

"Nothing, I merely watched Dash eat his own booger." I replied while biting back laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dash blush redder than his jacket. He glared hatefully at me.

Turning to Dash, Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow.

When Dash hung his head in shame, the class roared with laughter.

_Wow…I didn't even know he really _was _doing that…_ Shaking his head Mr. Lancer commented, "Use a tissue next time Mr. Baxter," before continuing the lesson.

I noticed the pink remained in his cheeks the rest of the period.

-line Break-

As I left the school building, I barely managed to avoid Dash's revenge. (a big bucket of red paint, I have no idea where he got it.) I saw Sam, Tucker and Valorie sitting on a wall laughing at something. Frowning, feeling my day plummet even further. Concentrating, I let the emotions of the week flow over me. Sadness at losing my friends, frustration at my so-called friends abandoning me, someone they had known since First grade, for someone who they barely know because of a stupid bout of jealousy, anger at my parents for heaping tones of work on me and not leaving any food for me afterword's and not including me in any family movies, movies that I love, mind you, and, finally, resignation, that I would have to do something incredible to get them to listen to me for even a minute.

Jerking, I realized that I was staring. Turning away and holding back another sigh, I walked out the gate and towards home. I didn't get very far when I felt something collide painfully with the back of my skull. Rubbing the small lump to ease the pain, I turned my head and looked back to see who threw the rock. My hand fell, I couldn't believe it… it was Sam. Sam threw the rock. She was laughing along with Tucker and Valerie. I couldn't forget their laughing faces even if I wanted to.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. Not the scene, not my house, not even the city or country. No. I needed to leave the planet, I would prefer another galaxy if I could… Yes. That is exactly what I'm going to do. I am heading far away. No more earth. No more milky way Galaxy… _hopefully_. I am going away. Far, far away. As far as I can.

I ran. I ran hard and fast, past my house and to the warehouse district. Heading to the hidden plumber base located in a warehouse where my lab was, when I reached the front entrance I pulled out my plumbers badge and held it up to the hidden scanner after checking that I was alone to unlock the door. After I entered, I immediately marched to my lab like a man on a mission, which I kind of was.

Along the way there I saw the few agents stationed there nod respectfully, some even looking like they wanted to talk. They turned back to what they were doing when they saw the look that was undoubtedly on my face.

As soon as I reached my lab, I made a b-line to the chair in front of my computer and plopped down.

With yet another sigh, I slumped down, exhausted. Turning to my monitor, I was about to reach for the mouse when I got a call, a call from Ben.

**A/N: that's it for the first chapter of the phantom plumber! I just want you to know that updates will be a bit sporadic and inconsistent. So please don't worry if I don't update for weeks on end.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Pulsar747 over and out.**


End file.
